A ta place
by Hakukai
Summary: Et si c'était Cloud à la place de Zack.


Je l'ai écrit sans réfléchir. Au départ, je ne voulais faire mourir personne... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer en l'écrivant! Je l'ai écrite en écoutant Within Temptation "Memories". Voici un lien pour l'écouter: watch?v=gsQIOgkZt68

J'ai mit Rating T au cas ou. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

A ta place.

Le camion jaune s'arrêta et Zack en descendit, portant Cloud. Le véhicule redémarra et les abandonna sur le bord du chemin en soulevant un nuage de sable.

Le brun porta difficilement Cloud et l'adossa contre la paroi de la falaise, cachée par une grosse roche. Il lui secoua vivement la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Puis il partit d'un pas décidé vers sa mort.

POV DE CLOUD :

Le blond, dans un effort désespéré, tendit la main vers son ami et essaya de l'appeler. Il articula difficilement son prénom :

- Z...Zack...

Il laissa retomber sa main et essaya de ramper hors de sa cachette. Il avançait millimètre par millimètre, mais il avançait.

POV DE ZACK :

Du côté de Zack, tout était calme. Pour l'instant. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille et s'arrêta devant l'armée qui lui faisait face. Il leva lentement sa main et agrippa la garde de sa Buster Sword. Il la dégaina tout aussi lentement, la plaça devant lui et dit :

- Vis tes rêves. Et quoi qu'il arrive, protège toujours ton honneur en tant que membre du SOLDAT !

Il fendit l'air de son épée et s'élança vers l'armée de la Shinra, déterminé à gagner sa liberté tant recherchée.

- Ca va chauffer ! s'écria-t-il.

Pendant qu'il se battait, il eut tout à coup un flash-back. Il revoyait ses souvenirs et les gens qu'il aimait : Cissnei, Tseng, Sephiroth, Angeal, Cloud... Soudain, une image plus forte que les autres refit surface. C'était celle d'Aerith qui lui disait:

- Coucou !

Des bruits de tir et d'explosions se firent ensuite entendre et le flot d'images cessa. Le brun était recouvert de sang et était presque à genoux. Sa tête était baissée, son corps était en sueur et tremblait sous la fatigue des combats et de l'effet néfaste de la Mako. Il releva la tête et aperçut trois soldats et un hélicoptère approcher.

L'hélicoptère passa au dessus de lui, emmêlant ses cheveux, tandis que les trois soldats d'infanterie continuaient à avancer. Le soldat se redressa et fit courageusement face à ses adversaires.

POV DE CLOUD :

Cloud pressentait ce qui allait se passer. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passa que ça. Il s'approcha donc d'un corps et lui pris son arme. Puis il se redressa laborieusement sur ses genoux, arma son fusil et tira sur un des soldats qui s'écroula, la tête trouée par la balle que le jeune blond avait tirée.

Il fit pareil pour les deux autres. Ensuite, le jeune homme se releva et rejoint péniblement Zack qui l'observait, heureux mais surpris de le voir debout. Cloud dut enjamber plus d'une vingtaine de corps avant de pouvoir atteindre son but.

POV DE ZACK :

Il regardait son ami s'approcher difficilement de lui, manquant de trébucher à chaque fois qu'il enjambait un cadavre. Il accueillit dans ses bras un blond totalement épuisé.

- Tu es sauf..., murmura son cadet, soulagé.

- Juste un peu blessé, mais tout va bien.

Zack était tellement concentré à rester debout qu'il n'entendit pas l'hélicoptère revenir. Ce ne fut quand Cloud le poussa qu'il revint à la réalité. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière et finit par tomber. Et la, il vit l'horreur.

Le blond l'avait repoussé pour éviter que l'hélicoptère ne lui tire dessus. Il s'était tout pris à sa place... Le blond lui sourit faiblement et se laissa tomber vers l'arrière.

Le soldat vit tout ça au ralenti. Il était paralysé par épouvante. Il se précipita vers Cloud et tomba à genoux à côté de son corps.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cloud ? Explique-moi ! hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Cloud, dans un dernier effort, souleva son bras droit et passa sa main sur la joue de son ami, laissant une trainée de sang sur la joue gauche du brun.

- Parce que..., il tousse un peu, parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Zack était sous le choque. Son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui ? Ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne laissa pas couler.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

- J'avais peur...Peur de ta réaction...

Le soldat entendit l'hélicoptère revenir.

- Je vais te venger Cloud..., dit-il, déterminé.

Zack se leva et regarda haineusement l'appareil qui lui avait pris celui qu'il aimait. Il leva son épée et s'élança vers l'appareil. Il déviât les balles que l'hélicoptère tirait et il le détruisit d'un coup.

Puis, il retourna voir Cloud qui commençait à respirer difficilement. Il s'agenouilla doucement et pris le blond dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux blond de son ami.

- Zack... Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose..., murmure le jeune homme à l'oreille de son ainé.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Cloud. Mais tu vas vivre, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser aussi ?

- Promet-moi de ne pas m'oublier... Garde de moi que des beaux souvenirs... Grave-les dans ta mémoire.

Le blond écarta doucement Zack de lui et sourit faiblement. Il encra ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

- Promet le moi, insista-t-il.

- Je..., dit-il, hésitant, Je te le promets Cloud, fini-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Cloud approcha alors doucement son visage et embrassa légèrement Zack qui répondit au baiser avec douceur. Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était leur premier et dernier baiser.

Ce fut le blond qui rompit leur échange. Il regarda attentivement Zack pour graver ses traits en mémoire et rappela d'une voix douce :

-N'oublie pas ta promesse...

A la fin de cette phrase, Cloud ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, et se laissa aller dans les bras de Zack. Sa respiration ralentit puis finalement, s'arrêta complètement.

Zack serra le corps vide de vie de son ami. C'est à ce moment la qu'il se mit à pleuvoir, comme si le ciel comprenait la douleur du soldat.

Le brun, en voyant cela, fut totalement détruit de l'intérieur. Il éclata en sanglots en serrant plus fort le corps de celui qu'il aimait.

Seule la pluie fut témoin de sa peine.

* * *

Pas contente, pas contente! Encore une fin que je n'aime pas! Enfin... Si vous aimez pas dites le moi et si vous aimez...Bah pareil!

A bientôt!


End file.
